PAPER BIRDS
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 1 IS UP ] "Kau ingin berkenalan denganku? mimpi saja kau park Chanyeol"-Baekhyun/ "Asal kau tau Kai, aku sebenarnya tidak sudi menikah denganmu"-Kyungsoo/ "Kau siapa? Pergi saja.. pergi kataku"-Luhan. Cinta adalah keabadian... Kenangan adalah hal terindah yang pernah kita miliki. This Is A fanfic of CHANBAEK, KAISOO and HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Presents**

"**Paper Birds"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ChanBaek, KaiSoo and HunHan fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is a Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi meneriaki seorang pria yang baru saja lewat didepan dirinya, pria berwajah manis dengan tubuh sedang itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Pria jangkung tersebut mendekatinya, dijulurkan tangannya kearah pria manis itu. "Aku Park Chanyeol, boleh aku mengenalmu?"

Netra pria manis itu melihat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki Chanyeol, "Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Park—Maaf siapa?"

"Chanyeol" jawab Chanyeol melengkapi.

"Iya, Park Chanyeol. Si cupu itu kan? Hahaha, kau tidak sedang gila kan? Kau tau aku ini siapa bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku tahu, kau Byun Baekhyun si—"

"_Thats Right_, kau itu tidak selevel denganku, jadi jangan harap kau bisa berkeanaln denganku atau ingin menjadi temanku, Oh God, mimpi saja kau"

Seru Baekhyun ketus sambil berlalu dari Chanyeol yang masih diam mematung, murid-murid yang melihatnya hanya menertawakan pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau darimana saja baru pulang?" tanya Pria berkulit kecoklatan pada pria manis bermata bulat yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Pria bermata bulat itu sambil meneguk air mineral yang dia ambil dari lemari es.

"Aku ini suamimu, Kyungsoo. Kau seharusnya lebih banyak dirumah bukannya keluyuran tidak jelas dengan teman-temanmu itu,"

Kyungsoo mengehntikan kegiatan minumnya, "kau tau Kai, kalau bukan permintaan orang tuaku dan orang tuamu aku tidak akan sudi menikah denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong, Eommoni Luhannya ada?" tanya seorang Pria pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja membukakan pintu untukknya.

"Eh, nak Sehun dia ada dikamarnya"

"Boleh, aku bertemu dengannya Eommoni?"

"Nak Sehun..."

"Iya, Eommoni?"

"Ini sudah satu tahun lamanya, kenapa kau masih saja bertahan seperti ini?"

Sehun menghela nafas, dia menggenggam tangan calon mertuanya itu, "Eommoni, Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun keadaan Luhan, walaupun dia gangguan jiwa seperti saat ini. Aku akan tetap menunggu dan akan selalu mencintainya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Seperti sebuah burung kertas, yang terbuat dari selembar kertas yang polos. Bukan dilihat dari bagaimana dia terbuat, tapi cobalah liat bagaimana dia dibuat. Dia dibuat penuh dengan usaha dan kerja keras. Sama halnya seperti cinta, yang dibangun dengan usaha, perjuangan dan penngorbanan. Hingga sebuah cinta sejati itu, akan bisa kau dapatkan."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Prince Hadhi ESP**

**.**

**A fanfiction "Paper Birds"**

**.**

**Coming Soo ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

**Presents**

"**Paper Birds"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**KaiSoo**

**.**

**And**

**.**

**HunHan**

**.**

**Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1st Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY GUYS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria manis terburu-buru menuruni tangga, tangannya tak berhenti mengetik sesuatu pada ponsel putih dalam genggamannya itu. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Pagi, Hyung" sapanya pada seorang pria berkulit putih dan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, yang sedang menata meja dengan beberapa makanaa.

"Pagi juga" balas pria itu sambil tersenyum pada adik kesayangannya, "Baekhyun-ah ... "

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel kearah kakak lelakinya itu, "Ada apa Hyung?"

"Letakkan dulu ponselmu, kita sarapan"

baekhyun mengangguk dan meletakkan ponselnya dimeja, "Oke, Hyung"

kakak Baekhyun mengambil beberapa lembar roti tawar lalu mengoleskannya dengan selai strawberry, setelah selesai diberikannya pada adiknya itu. "Bagaimana kuliahmu, Baek?"

baekhyun mengmbil roti itu, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. "Baik, Hyung. Aku lulus untuk semua mata kuliah diujian kemarin"

kakak baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang rambut Baekhyun, "Hyung bangga padamu, Baek. Tetap jadi anak yang baik ya"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Iya, Hyung. Pasti"

Tak berapa lama, roti ditangan Bakhyun pun habis. Dia pamit pada kakaknya untuk berangkat ke kampus. Sehari-hari Baekhyun pergi kekampus menggunakan mobil sedan putih pemberian kakaknya itu.

Baekhyun adalah remaja berusia 20 tahun, dia seperti remaja kebanyakan yang memang melaksanakan kewajibannya untuk bersekolah. Dia berkuliah disalah satu universitas ternama di kota Seoul, dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran sesuai dengan permintaan dari kakaknya.

Tak berapa lama mobil sedan itu sudah sampai dipekarangan parkir kampus tempat Baekhyun berkuliah. Setelah Baekhyun memarkir mobilnya, dia berjalan kesalah satu tempat favoritenya dikampus itu—Kantin.

Kakinya melangkah kearah kantin yang memang berada sedikit agak jauh dari tempat parkir.

"Baekhyun" ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya, Baekhyun berhenti dari langkahnya, dia menoleh. Ada sesosok pria jangkung yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Siapa, ya?"

Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun, "Aku Park Chanyeol, salam kenal"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria itu, "Ini maksudnya apa?"

"Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Berkenalan denganku?"

"Iya"

"Hello, kau itu siapa? Ingin berkenalan denganku? _Oh my god, _punya kaca kan?"

Chanyeol megangguk, "Punya"

"Ngaca dulu sebelum berkenalan denganku, oke? Bye" Baekhyun melenggangkan langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

"Dasar gila"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Guys" sapa Baekhyun pada sekelompok anak disalah satu sudut kantin.

"Hey, Baek. Mukamu itu kenapa? Kusut sekali." balas salah satu pria dengan mata bulat indah miliknya.

"Biasa tadi ada orang _Freak _ingin berkenalan denganku. Oh iya, Bagaimana, jadikan hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu saja, Baek. Hari ini biar aku yang traktir" jawab seorang pria yang dijuluki _"Deer" _oleh teman-temannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kita _Clubbing_ sampai pagi."

"YEAAYYY!" reaksi beberapa teman Baekhyun termasuk Baekhyun sendiri.

"Oh iya, tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita berangkat"

"Oke, _Let's Go_!"

Apa kalian berpikiran sama denganku? Iya, bukan kalian yang salah, namun memang begitulah Baekhyun. Dia akan menjadi anak yang sangat manis dan penurut saat sedang bersama dengan kakak kesayangannya. Beda jika dia sudah tidak ada dirumah.

Baekhyun akan menjadi anak yang luar biasa nakal dan sangat urakan, dia tidak jarang minum-minuman beralkohol, merokok dan _Clubbing_ sampai pagi buta. Jika dia pulang kerumah, dia akan beralasan pada kakaknya jika dia mengerjakan project kampus dirumah temannya padahal itu semua Bohong.

Tak lama sekelompok anak manusia itu sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju, sebelumnya teman Baekhyun—Luhan—pria berjuluk _'Deer'_ memesan satu ruang khusus dalam club itu untuk bersenang-senang.

"Soo, sepertinya ponselmu bergetar daritadi, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?" seru Chen—Pria yang suka dijuluki mata unta—bertanya pada teman disampingnya.

Pria dengan mata bulat indahnya—Kyungsoo—menganbil ponselnya, dilihatnya sebentar ponsel itu lalu dimatikan. "Tidak penting"

"Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan suamimu kan, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang memantik korek untuk menyalakan sebatang rokok mentol favorite-nya, lalu menyesapnya besama gelungan asap yang dikeluarkan mulutnya.

"Sudahlah Baek, tidak usah membicarakan dia disat kita sedang bersenang-senang." Kyungsoo pun mengambil sebatang rokok , menyalakannya melalui rokon Baekhyun dan menyesapnya.

"Kami jadi penasaran, kenapa kau menikah muda seperti ini, Soo?" tanya Luhan yang sibuk meminum _Vodcka_ favoritenya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa itu enak, Han?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Ini?" Luhan mengangkat gelas berisi _Vodcka_ ditangannya.

"Iya"

"Enak ... menurutku, kenapa?"

Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengambil gelas kaca itu, menyesap sedikit isi didalamnya."Lumayan juga, tapi aneh ditenggorokanku"

Luhan tetawa, mengambil kembali gelas kacanya dari Kyungsoo."Karena kau belum biasa meminum ini, Soo"

"Apa kau tidak berminat memberitahu kami, Soo?" Baekhyun kembali mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Itu permintaan orang tuaku dan orang tuanya, Baek" Kyungsoo menyesap rokoknya kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" Chen menyumpal mulutnya dengan daging _Steak Medium well_ pesanannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil kentang goreng yang ada dipiring Chen, lalu melahapnya. "Bukannya aku tidak menolaknya, Chen. Aku sudah berkali-kali menolak tapi orang tuaku berkata aku dan Kai sudah lama dijodohkan bahkan sudah dari kami kecil"

"APA? DIJODOHKAN? HAHAHAHA" ketiga anak manusia itu tertawa bersamaan.

Kyungsoo sudah tau pasti reaksinya akan seperti ini, dia sudah hapal sekali dengan sifat teman-temannya itu.

"Dasar" kepulan asap rokok keluar kembali dari mulut Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau langsung saja menemuinya dikamar, Sehun-ah" seru seorang wanita paruh baya pada pria berkulit seperti orang albino itu.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti sambil menampilkan senyumannya pada wanita paruh baya itu, "Baik, Eommoni"

Kaki Sehun melangkah kesebuah ruangan yang terletak dilantai dua dalam rumah itu, perlahan kenoppintu itu dibukanya. Terlihat seorang pria manis dengan rambut sedikit berantakan yang sedang duduk di jendela kamar. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

Sehun meletakkan makanan yang dia bawa dimeja dekat tempat tidur, dia membereskan barang-barang berantakan disana. Membuang bunga yang sudah layu dalam vas bunga, menggantikannya dengan bunga yang baru, yang juga dia bawa. Tidak lupa dia pun membereskan tempat tidur yang memang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

Setelah dirasa sudah beres, rapi dan bersih dia beralih pada pria yang setia duduk didekat jendela dengan netra mata yang melihat keluar sana.

"Luhannie... "

Tidak ada respon dari pria yang dipanggil Luhan itu.

"Luhannie..."

Tetap sama,

Sehun duduk disamping Luhan, digenggamnya tangan pria itu. "Luhannie, sayang aku datang membawa makanan untukmu. Ayo kita makan bersama."

Luhan menengok kearah Sehun, dipandanginya Sehun, sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. "Kau siapa?"

Luhan tetap setia menampilkan senyumannya pada Luhan, disisirnya perlahan rambut Luhan yang berantakan meggunakan jemarinya."Aku Sehun, aku ini calon suamimu, sayang"

Luhan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun, "Suamiku? Hahahaha, Luhan punya suami? Hahahaah horeeeee .. horee Luhan punya suami .. Hahahahaah ... "

"Iya Luhan punya suami, kalau begitu kita makan ya?"

Luhan menghentikan tawanya, "Makan? Luhan makan dengan suami Luhan kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya, Luhan makan dengan aku, suami Luhan"

"Iya .. iya.. aaaa .. aaa ... " reaksi Luhan menepuk-nepuk tangannya sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil makanan yang ditaruhnya barusan dimeja, setelah itu kembali lagi. Dia mulai menyuapi Luhan, dengan sangat sayang dia membersihkan sisa makanan yang berantakan dimulut Luhan. Tak terasa bulir bening menetes dari kedua mata Sehun.

"Suami Luhan, kenapa Suami Luhan menangis? Jangan... jangan... Suami Luhan jangan sedih nanti Luhan ikut sedih" Luhan menjulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi Sehun. Sehun menarik Luhan masuk dalam dekapannya, dipeluknya Luhan dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu" kembali, buliran airmata lolos dari kedua mata Sehun. "Aku bersumpah akan mencari manusia laknat yang membuatmu begini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Seru Kyungsoo saat dirinya sudah memasuki rumah.

"Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang?" tanya seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan yang sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lemari pendingin,mengambil minuman soda, membukanya, "Kau mau juga?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak"

"Oke" Kyungsoo mulai menenggak minuman soda itu.

"Darimana saja kau sampai selarut ini, Soo?"

"Kuliah"

"Setiap hari begini?"

"Iya"

"Jangan bohong"

"Aku sudah menjawab apa yang ingin kau tau, Kai. Aku capek, aku ingin tidur" Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamar, namun sebelum di membuka pintu kamar dia berhenti sejenak sambil berbalik."Malam ini kau tidur diluar ya, aku malas jika tidur berdua dalam satu tempat tidur dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai sama sekali."

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu"

"Oke, selamat malam suamiku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader Annyeong ...**

**Aku bikin FF baru lagi ,,, HAHAHAAH #KetawaNista**

**Maaf ya kalo masih pendek soalnya baru pengenalan alur aja...**

**Kalo masih pendek juga maaf ya, mungkin mood aku lagi gak bagus ...**

**Maaf ya ...**

**Oke sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya ya ...**

**Annyeong ...**


End file.
